


Some Sunshine

by Hecate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Demon Sex, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: "It knows your name," a lone angel says, looking at Castiel.





	Some Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



There are whispers in the air about a new demon walking the streets, an odd creature tied to an empty kind of darkness.

"She's different," a demon tells them before Dean kills it.

"It knows your name," a lone angel says, looking at Castiel.

“She told me to say hello for her. And that you should not try to find her,” a hunter tells them, disgust in his voice. 

Castiel listens to their words and knows that the Empty still has a plan for him. Still, he follows the traces she left behind. And maybe, he hopes. 

///

He sees her in the distance, her face familiar even after years. She runs away from him. He follows. 

Nights pass. Dean sounds worried on the phone.

“It hates you,” she says when she can't run anymore. “And I don't want to be its tool. I'm fed up with that crap.”

Castiel shrugs. Steps closer.

Meg frowns at him. “Listen, Clarence. I know the Winchesters taught you all this stupid fight to the last man crap but this won't end well.”

“It probably won't,” Castiel agrees before he offers her his hand.

This time, he won't leave her behind.

///

For days, Castiel can't stop touching her.

Meg lets him. She pushes up against him, marks him with her teeth. She wraps her arms and legs around him, and she pulls Castiel down to her and into her body. Curses his father and laughs at his answering growl.

She doesn't taste like she used to, the memory of ashes and fire gone from her mouth, a hint of the Empty lingering. But she still feels the same, strong and dangerous, a promise and a threat under his hands.

She is back, she is _there_.

And Castiel chooses to believe that it will be enough.


End file.
